


A Taste of Destiny

by IanNeverWrites



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, How Do I Tag, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanNeverWrites/pseuds/IanNeverWrites
Summary: Grian agent of chaos and the birth of Poultry Man.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	A Taste of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SugarsweetRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/gifts).



> This is a fic for PawPunk's title challenge.
> 
> A huge thank you to RussetDown for beta reading this for me!

Not knowing what he would find, Grian was trying to be as quiet as possible as he descended the ladder into Mumbo’s base. The last time he had come to the island with the intention of making mischief, and really had he ever come here with any other intentions, he had managed to get two victims; Mumbo with chickens, of course, and Doc with the tag. He doubted he’d be so lucky again. Armed with maybe fewer eggs than he would have liked and the glint of unbridled chaos in his eyes Grian approached the bottom of the ladder.

Poking down through the ladder hole Grian took a quick glance around to see if the coast was clear. It was not!

He scampered a little ways up the ladder with his heart pounding in this chest before pausing to see if Mumbo had followed. He had not. 

Maybe Grian hadn’t been rumbled after all. 

When, after a few very long moments, no face appeared below him and no messages popped up on his communicator Grian breathed a sigh of relief. Slowly and quietly he began to descend again. Maybe Mumbo was AFK… maybe he would get to pull some poultry related shenanigans after all. 

This time when Grian reached the bottom he stopped and looked Mumbo dead in the face from across the room to see if the other man knew he was there. As the seconds passed and his friend remained motionless a truly gremlin like grin spread across Grian’s features. It seemed like he might have better luck than he thought. 

“What a racket.” Grain scolded with glee as he carefully maneuvered around the chickens towards his currently AFK friend. “How can you possibly sleep with all this noise?!” Between the chickens of Grian’s own doing and the zombies of Mumbo’s, he could barely hear himself think. 

Grian began to throw the few eggs he had brought with him. No longer worried about trying to be quiet, he began to sing the AFK song he had made up last time. “Mumbo Jumbo you are AFK. I’m gonna take that mustache away.” Grian paused his egg throwing in favor of looking over at the facial hair in question. It had started as a dumb song but now... “You know Mumbo, I will have to take that mustache away. I could take it right now with a pair of shears but where's the fun in that?” He turned back around to throw that last two eggs in his hand. “No, there has to be drama!” Grian tossed his final egg and spun around to face Mumbo once more. “Flair!” Grian cried, throwing his arms in the air. “The ultimate shenanigans for you Mr. Mumbo Jumbolio. But not today.” 

With that Grian turned back to the task at hand. Really, Mumbo was making this too easy! Why wasn’t he getting rid of the chickens? Didn’t he know that leaving the chickens scattered about was only giving Grian more ammunition to work with?

Cackling to himself Grian ran around the subterranean room gathering as many eggs as he could get his hands on before throwing them all over the floor again. There was something about scattering chickens around someone's base that was deeply satisfying to him. Being close by, Mumbo was the obvious target. And a target that provided the materials Grian needed to prank him! Now that didn’t happen every day. 

As his thoughts turned to the small egg farm on the surface of the island an idea began to materialize itself in the back of his mind. Grian felt the almost visceral pull of chaos and shenanigans leading him back up the ladder. Wasting no time scattering the remaining eggs in his possession Grian raced over to the ladder as quickly as he could. He had an egg farm to study and some plans to make. “What can I say Mumbo, chaos is my destiny.” And with a wave in his friend’s general direction Grian was off.


End file.
